


Parenting

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: "Days of Our Lives, Sammy? Really? Bitch, I know I raised you better than that.""Hey, just because your counterpart was actually in it--right there, see?" Sam points one finger at what is, in fact, Jensen Ackles, "--doesn't mean you have to be all sensitive about it, jerk.""Dean," Mary interrupts, "what do you mean you raised him better?"





	Parenting

It was kind of an open secret between the brothers. Each watched their own soap opera. That did not mean they didn't tease each other about it. So as caught up as Sam is--that Sammi chick is crazy and  _what_ is the deal with Eric and, dude, why is Stefano involved?--he merely rolls his eyes when Dean decides to tease him.

"Days of Our Lives, Sammy?" He scoffs, "Bitch, I know I raised you better than that," and Sam wonders if he appreciates the irony of what he's just said, has to point it out.

"Hey, just because your counterpart was actually in it--" and the timing couldn't be more beautiful, Eric Brady popping up on screen as Sam speaks, "right there, see?--doesn't mean you have to be all sensitive about it, jerk."

"Dean," Mary interrupts, turning to face him, inspiring the terror that they've somehow offended her, "what do you mean you raised him better?"

The elder of the brothers, as was his default in situations that dealt with emotions, with having to question John's actions, with just how much Dean was more Sam's Dad than their father would ever be, with years of 'don't say that, don't do that, what if CPS gets involved'--eighteen years of it, in fact--opts for the politician's route: avoid answering while answering. "I mean, he's watching a soap opera, Mom. Not cool." 

If her pursed lips were anything to go by, she echoed the sentiment, just not about the soap opera.

"Okay, Dad loved us. No doubt. But he was...obsessed. He...forgot how to be a Dad. Sam never really had parents. Just had me."

Sam gives Dean a look which the blonde can translate as 'Same thing, Dean. Rather have you anyway.' and picks up the explanation. "They say, with tragedy, you get better or you get bitter. Dad..."

"Got bitter." Dean finishes. "I mean, I still think of Sam as my kid."

"You were  _four_!" Mary exclaims, completely aghast.

"Dad was hunting the thing that killed you. It was important," Dean defends and she thinks it sounds rehearsed, like he believes it only because he's said it so much and that makes her heart ache. It means her boys both grew up thinking revenge meant more than they did. "He traded his soul for me, Mom."

Sam doesn't say that John wouldn't have done it for him, that John had in fact said Sam might have to be killed.

That Dean would let the world burn to keep Sam alive, orders or not.

"He was a good man." Sam can truthfully contribute.

"And he loved us."

But for Mary that just isn't good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of doing a multi-chapter crossover with SVU where female Sam (or male Sam, though I'm leaning towards the former) is assaulted by a teacher. Any takers?


End file.
